Loup-Garou
by hanzoo
Summary: A new agent joins the team. She's different then the others and that's why some of them are not so happy about her being there. Can Emily change their mind and fit in? Can she form an actual relationships with these people? Can she find the feeling of family she was looking for?.::. team fic, probabyly will include some cases, some happy, sad, family time... let's see :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Hi guys, here's the supernatural story I was talking about. I'm really sorry about The Old Times story but I kind of lost my imagination regarding that story and istead this one started to come up. So here it goes...**

**Enjoy and let me know if it's even worth continuing, so review please, ok? :)**

**hanzoo**

* * *

You take a deep breath to steel your nerves. You're standing outside of the glass door. Preparing to walk in and start at your new job.

But what will happen if you do?

Everywhere you go and someone hears your name it ends badly. Why should this be any different? People are scared of you. They're scared of your kind. For them there is no difference between you and the others.

Sometimes you doubt it yourself.

But deep down you know you're not like them. You're closer to a human and yet so far away. They always told you you're special.

That you were born to achieve great things.

That you were born to lead.

But they never considered that you wouldn't want that for yourself. Never once it occurred to them that all you wanted was to be normal. All your childhood you watched from afar other kids, human kids, play on the field. Have fun. All you had was endless hours of training and the only thing you really wanted was to be like those kids.

So when you told your parents you were leaving and that you didn't want to have anything to do with them anymore they really weren't happy. But you didn't care. And you still don't.

That's why you're here.

Because you're not like the rest of your family. You want to be human as much as possible. You want to help people. You want to help these people get the bad guys off the face of the Earth. You want to make a difference.

That's what you want. That's who you are.

You just have to make them believe you.

You open the door and head straight for the door of the conference room. The doors are open and you can see the rest of your team already seated in their own chairs. As you're getting closer your heightened hearing can already register their voices.

"So what's the new case Hotch?" a deep man's voice asks.

"There is no case so far. We're getting a new addition to the team." Another voice says and you can feel the hesitation in it.

"So… who is it?" a female voice asks.

You can hear the man take a deep breath before answering. "Agent Emily Prentiss."

"What!" it's not angry you can tell. It's surprised.

"She should be here any minute now."

"So she just shows up and we don't get any say in it? What if some of us disagree?" the deep voice says again and you hold your breath.

"Morgan, she went through the same FBI classes as you did. She studied behavior on Yale and her skills could come handy. Do you have any problem with the decision? "

"I just… Do we really want to work with someone like her?"

"Well too bad Morgan, because she's going to be you're new partner. And I don't want to hear another word."

You decide it's the time for you to join their conversation.

As you step into the room they all turn to look at you. You made sure to do some kind of noise even though you normally wouldn't.

"Agent Prentiss. I'm Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner."

"Sir." You nod at him and don't say anything more. There's no need to.

Agent Hotchner then motions to the others in the room.

"These are agents David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Dr. Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan. He's going to be your partner."

You shake hands with everyone while Hotchner excuses himself from the room.

JJ, as she asked you to call her, seems nice and according to her heartbeat she's calm and not scared at all. She tells you to come to her if you need anything. You already like her.

Reid is a little nervous but it seems to you it's more about you being a woman then not being a human. He looks harmless. You like him too and make a note to talk to him later about comics you saw earlier when you walked around the desk that you have no doubt belongs to him.

Rossi smiles at you warmly and he reminds you of _him_. And he reminds you how much you miss him.

And then there is Derek Morgan. He's not afraid. No, he's not but he won't shake your hand. He doesn't trust you. And that's not good.

You slowly extract your hand and try to ignore the glare he gives you. He abruptly leaves the room and now it's just you, JJ, Reid and Rossi.

"Don't worry about him, kid." Rossi says and you look at him. It feels nice that he calls you that so you won't correct him. "He'll come around. He just…" you cut him off not caring if you're being rude to your superior.

"He doesn't trust me. That's fine. I wasn't expecting any of you to trust me."

"Agent Prentiss…" JJ starts.

"Emily is fine." You give the blonde the tiniest of smiles and she smiles back and nods in acknowledgment.

"Emily, trust is a matter of time. You just got here and we barely know you. And I don't judge a book by the cover. But we want to get to know you. You seem like a nice person and I'm looking forward to work with you."

She's being nice to you. They all are. Well, not all of them but still. It's a strange feeling. You're not sure what to do so you only nod.

"Come on. You can put your thinks on your desk and then come to my office. I can tell you how it works around here." JJ says warmly.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." You watch as the three of them leave the conference room. Rossi and JJ both to their separate offices and Reid heads to his desk. You follow suit and set your thinks next to your new desk. You glance at Morgan who's sitting in his chair reading a case file totally ignoring you.

You sigh and head over to JJ's office. On her way there you feel eyes burning into your back. You stop for a moment when you hear it.

A howl.

Some asshole thinks it's funny. And apparently a few other agents think so too. They stop laughing when you turn to them. Your face is a stoic mask.

You could easily rip their throats out. But that's not who you are. You would never do that.

Bat they think you would.

They don't know you.

They think they do, though.

They think you're an animal.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **Hi. Here's the next chapter. I hope you'll like it, it could be a little more interesting than the first one ;)**

**So, enjoy and please tell me what you think...**

**hanzoo**

* * *

You're in JJ's office listening to her talking about how it works in their unit. You listen to her taking in all the information and at the same time you're paying attention to her body language.

And her body, too.

She's beautiful. You were never drawn to someone like you are to her. And frankly it scares you to death.

But you stay calm.

You don't talk much. Just keep listening.

It takes almost two hours to discus all the things you need to know and you know her mind starts to drift to you. It's not mind reading of course. But you can see her giving you a glance. Then she opens her mouth to speak but shuts it quickly. She wants to ask you something but you're not sure if it will be something you'll be comfortable talking about.

But you're willing to risk it.

"Ask."

JJ looks at you surprised but nods and closes the folder she was just looking onto.

"Um, I don't actually know how to ask."

"Just say what you want to know. Maybe I'll answer, maybe I won't. But I'll try to be honest with you."

"Ok, um." She takes a deep breath. "We all heard things about your family. Some good some bad. But there are also rumors about you specifically. Like that you are not like the others. And I don't mean just as a person. It's clear to me that you're trying to avoid a family business. You're on our side of the law. But you are also physically different, right? Your abilities are different."

You expected her to ask something similar. And you want to answer. At least she's interested in truth and not the rumors.

"And you want to know how different I am." It's not a question but she still nods.

"They call us meneur." You start slowly, not sure how to explain. "It means 'leader' in French. Not many people know our family comes from there, at least the 'werewolf' part of the family.

"Have you ever heard about La bête do Gévaudan, JJ?"

She slowly nods. "The beast of Gévaudan, yes. But I don't know much."

"That's where it started for us. You see, our family is not one of the old wolf families there are in the States, in the world. Far from it actually. There are a lot more older and powerful families and the only reason people know about us is because a few of us decided to engage in public. For example my mother is a politician but it started way before her.

"The wolf gene comes from my father's side of the family. His ancestors were hunters in Gévaudan when the attacks started. One of them was bitten by 'the beast' one night. After that he started to change. He was stronger then humanly posible. He could do things no one could. He found himself change during the full moon. His mood chadged and then his body, too. By the time he knew what was wrong his wife was pregnant. But once his son was born and grew into a young man and his abilities started to show they were different from his own. The boy was weaker and he never reached his father's strength. He couldn't control himself the way his father could although even for him it took some time at first.

"None of his children and children of his children ever reached his abilities. They called him a meneur. All the families have them. Over time there was born a child who was closer with their abilities to him than anyone. It's extremely rare. In our family it happened three times including me over the almost three centuries."

You pause for a while and look back at the blonde sitting in front of you. She's still listening. She's waiting for you to continue.

"So to answer your question, I can control myself better even on the full moon. I can shift whenever I want but I do it only when I necessarily have to. I think the last time I had to change fully was about five years ago and unlike the others I know what I'm doing. I don't have to… kill. The others need to lock themselves up but not all of them do. I'm stronger and my senses are better. I'm healing quicker although every injury hurts me the same way it would hurt you. The only difference is the scars will show sooner."

You look away again. You never talked to anyone about this outside of your family.

No one ever bothered to ask you.

She did. Because she cares and she doesn't judge.

"Thank you." She says and when you look at her you see a smile on her lips.

It confuses you a little.

"For what?"

"For telling me. I have a feeling you're not a very sharing person." You nod your confirmation.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door and whoever is on the other side doesn't wait for the answer as the door open.

A small bubbly blonde woman enters the office and when she sees you she smiles at you and extends her hand.

"Hi, I'm Penelope Garcia, I'm the team's technical analyst but you can call me The Goddess of All Knowing. And you must be Agent Emily Prentiss." She says brightly as you shake her hand and nod.

"Hi, Garcia what do you need?" JJ asks

"What I need is a girl's night out. We have a new member of our team to interrogate on all the juicy stuff."

She looks at you and you can tell she's excited. You hear her heart beat and she's sincere. But what would you expect from an obviously optimistic person. Yes, all the colors.

Wait, what does she mean by 'interrogate on juicy stuff'?

Meanwhile Garcia continues.

"I think we should go tonight before we catch a case, what do you think?" she looks at the two of us with a raised eyebrow waiting for the answer.

Should you say yes?

"I think that would be a great idea. I heard about this place with a great music. Emily, are you in?" JJ turns to you and you hesitate a little but then again what do you have to lose? You are going to work with these people and they are going to have to learn something about you. And you have a feeling Penelope Garcia is going to have a lot of questions.

So you manage a small smile, already a second one that day which is pretty good number for your measures.

"I'm in. Just let me know when and where." The two women exchange a smile and you turn to JJ again. "Did we cover everything? I should probably get some work done. I don't want to make a bad impression on my first day here."

You stand up and go for the door when JJ calls after you.

"I'll swing by your desk to tell you when and where, ok? And don't worry about Morgan, he'll come around." She smiles encouragingly.

You smile back, smile number three you note. "Thanks"

You walk out and to your desk.

This time no one dares to make any to you insulting noises but you don't think it will last long.

As you start to work on the files that had already appeared on your desk you can feel Morgan's eyes on you the whole time.

Yeah, what a great partner. Right now you know two things.

One: You'll have his back.

Two: He won't have yours.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **Okay, the next chapter is here. I hope you'll like it I kind of improvised here. **

**For now I've been thinking I would add a chapter per week. I know currently it's just this bonding stuff but I plan on some action in not so distant future...**

**So happy reading and write a review for me please... even if it's just 'blah blah blah' :)**

**hanzoo**

* * *

As it showed up the place with great music JJ talked about was one of your favorite music clubs. You told JJ you knew where it was and suggested to meet up there. That will give you a time to prepare for the evening and the grilling you're sure Garcia has prepared for you.

Right now you're sitting outside the club in your Mustang GT Premium deciding if you shouldn't start the car again and head home. But your two new colleagues are probably already in there waiting for you so it's probably a little too late.

You get out of the car and go in the club.

As soon as you open the door the soft tones of piano hit your ears and you're at peace as every time you come here.

Now you're just worried that Jeremy will want you to perform tonight. And the chance is big actually. Well, only time will tell, right?

You stop for a moment to find the right table. At first you don't see them but then two blonde heads in the corner of the room catch her eye.

It's JJ and Garcia. Both of them are sitting with a glass of wine in front of them and they are staring at the man who is currently playing the piano on the stage. All the people are silent. The man is good you have to admit.

As the piece ends and the room erupts in applause you head over to your table and join the two women.

You sit beside JJ.

"Hi, sorry I'm late."

The two of them look at you with bright smiles. JJ speaks first.

"It's fine. We arrived just about fifteen minutes ago. Have you ever been here before?"

You nod slightly. "Yeah, I've been here a couple times. The music is really good. That guy is regular here, that was one of his best pieces."

Garcia goes to say something when Jeremy walks up the stage and takes a microphone. You start praying he hasn't spotted you yet.

"And that was Craig, ladies and gentlemen. As always great job, Craig." Another wave of applause fills the room. Jeremy scans the audience while the sound dies and you know you're screwed. A bright smile appears on his face and he is now looking right at you.

"Well, look who we have here. Ladies and gentlemen, it's my great pleasure to invite here on the stage one of our best artists, Emily Prentiss! Come on up here, Em!" he calls to you and the room again erupts in cheers only a few people looked surprised, including JJ and Garcia.

You look at them and throw them an apologetic smile. They look surprised but also somewhat pleased. They both smile brightly and Garcia practically shoves you off of your seat. You can't help but laugh something you haven't done for a long time. This is actually the only place you can really relax. Or maybe it's the piano.

As you head to the stage people start clapping again but you still can hear some guy's voice telling the woman next to him.

"What does _she_ doing here?!"

You don't know if it's luck or not that Jeremy heard him too. The next thing you hear is Jeremy's voice. You look at him and he's glaring at the man.

"For those of you who are here for the first time, we are here because of music. And we don't judge whoever comes here. Emily is a regular player here and to my knowledge one of the audience's favorites. If you have a problem with who she is you can leave right now. But it would be your loss. Because we all know she's fucking amazing!"

You roll your eyes at his little defensive speech. Every once in a while there is someone who has a problem. That's kind of inevitable.

You chuckle as you notice the man sat back in his seat and sits quietly waiting for what's going to be next.

You walk to the stage and take the microphone from Jeremy and send him a glare. You've known him for years and somewhere along the way he became a little brother to you. But really, sometimes you'd like to smack him up the head.

"Thanks very much, buddy. I have a company here tonight." You say to him so the rest of the club doesn't hear you.

"Sorry," no he's not sorry at all, his smirk is giving him away, "but now it's kind of late don't you think?"

You punch him lightly in the arm making sure you won't hurt him as he leaves the stage only to you and the piano.

You sit at the piano stool then clear your throat and turn to the audience. Your voice is confident and strong as always when you're here. This is your place of peace.

"Hi, guys. This was kind of unexpected for me. As you know I usually come here on Friday when my schedule allows it. I wanted to play this piece the next time I came here, but our dear friend Jeremy had a different plan, thanks Jer!" you call to your friend who's currently standing near your table.

"You see today was my first day on my new job so me my new friends," did you really just say that? You barely know them, but then you realize you already think of them as friends. Well at least Garcia. But JJ? Who knows what it is you feel for JJ, "came here to get to know each other a little better than our names. And as it shows they are going to learn one of my secrets right now. So let's do it."

You pause a little. It's not like you do this every time you play here. This is actually your first speech in front of those people but you had to say something right?

"Ok, we play mostly piano here, so can I assume at least some of you know who The Piano Guys are?" you ask and more than a half of the people here lift their hand. Your heart worms a little when you realize one of those people is JJ.

"Good, that's really good. This time will be no alterations, let's leave that for next time. So, this is 'All of Me' by Jon Schmidt. And since this is the first time I'm not here alone this is for JJ and Penelope, those two gorgeous women in the back. Which reminds me… hands off Jeremy!" You warn him playfully and once the laughter dies you turn to the piano.

You put your fingers on the keyboard.

A smile creeps on your lips at the feeling of the wood under your fingertips.

You close your eyes…

…and start to play.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: **Hi, the new chapter is up, but I don't think it's that good but the next one I plan on being great but you never know.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave me review, I'd like to know what you think...**

**hanzoo**

* * *

The room is silent. You sit still, your fingers still touching the keys, your eyes closed. Your breathing is steady despite how quick the song was. One of the blessings of being a werewolf.

You open your eyes and turn to your right to the audience.

And the silence is broken by loud cheers and clapping. Now it doesn't surprise you that JJ, Garcia and Jeremy are being the loudest.

You let out a small smile than stand up and give the crowd a little bow. Then you quickly climb down the stairs of the stage and head back to your table.

For some reason you start to get nervous with every step. Jeremy pats you on the shoulder and excuses himself to his office.

You sit down back on your chair and wait for the reaction of the two blondes. You carefully look up at them and all your nervousness goes away with the beaming smile on their faces.

"That, my raven haired beauty, was awesome." Garcia almost screams and you raise one eyebrow at the nick name. She just winks at you. Then you shift your attention to JJ.

"I have to say, if I didn't know it was you playing and closed my eyes I would say Jon Schmidt made an appearance."

"Thanks, I said no alterations tonight." You smile a little.

What is wrong with you? You don't smile. That's not what you do. You probably never had a reason to. But somehow this small blonde woman made you smile for like fifth time today and you know her only for a few hours. What the hell is going on with you?

"So, ladies. Let's talk." Garcia cuts off your train of thoughts. "We have to get to know our new friend."

"Oh come on, Pen. You're making it sound like an interrogation. We should make it a little interesting. What about one question for one question?" She looks at you expectantly.

You think for a moment weighting your options. "You mean you ask a question then I ask a question?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean. It wouldn't be fair to you."

You nod slowly. "Ok, let's do it. I can't promise you to answer everything, though."

"I start, I start…" Penelope says cheerily and you sit waiting for her first question.

"What's between you and Jeremy?" she raises an eyebrow and the grin on her face tells you she's convinced Jeremy is your boyfriend. She has no idea how wrong she is.

"We're friends. That's it." That's all you say. You knew it eventually will come out you just didn't know it would be this soon.

"Oh come on, Princess," Princess? "Don't tell me you're not interested in that tall handsome man?" Garcia continued her questioning.

"He's not exactly my type." You say with a smirk on your lips. You haven't planned on telling them this soon but why hide it?

"Oh, and what is your type?"

You think quickly of how to answer without actually saying the words.

"Let's just say you would be more my type then he is, Penelope." You say and it takes her a moment before the realization shows on her face. You look at JJ and see her smiling at you.

"You knew didn't you, JJ?"

She giggles a little and takes a sip of her wine.

"Of course, my gaydar works almost always for me."

"So you're…" You know she's not straight you just don't know how much.

"I actually don't know, I guess you could say I'm bi. "

You sit there looking in her eyes for a while until Garcia lets out a giggle that reminds you of little girl who just spotted a candy store.

"Does that mean I can have Jeremy?"

For the rest of the evening the three of you talk, drink wine and ask questions but basically the only thing that matters to you at the end of the day is that JJ is single.

Now you're sitting on the couch in your living room. You look at the clock on the wall and it's 2:30 in the morning. You debate with yourself if you should go to sleep or if it isn't worth it.

It's not like you need that much of sleep anyway, right? All you really need is a few hours, two or three hours of sleep and your body is fully charged with energy.

Right now you feel like you have enough energy. Maybe too much.

So you get up, take your gym bag, keys and jacket and head to the FBI building.

You show the night security guard your credentials and ignore the look he gives you. You're not sure what it meant anyway.

Was he just wondering what you were doing here this late, or maybe early, or was it simply because of who you are?

But what does it matter what some guard thinks about you? Yeah, right. It doesn't.

When you enter the locker room it doesn't surprise you that it's empty. Because what human would be that crazy to come here at three in the morning? You change into your gym clothes and head to the gym.

You stop to look around and you're not entirely sure what to do. You don't want to break anything so any of the machines probably wouldn't work for you. For running it's much less space than needed and you could rip the punching bag from the ceiling.

Maybe you should have just gone for a run. But now you're here so… you take your chances with the punching bag.

You slowly approach it and with controlled strength in your every strike or kick you start your work out.

And in the end it has the desired effect. After three hours of trying not to break anything in the gym you're more relaxed then you were since you left the club.

And you're also ready to start your new job for real.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:** Hi, sorry for the delay. We finally have some drama here. **

**I wanted to thank you for all your reviews so far and also urge you to write me some more :) thanks and enjoy...**

**hanzoo**

* * *

It's been three months and four cases since you joined the team. JJ and Garcia were welcoming from the start. Your friendship clicked instantly and now you often go together on lunch. Also Garcia made it a point to do a girl's night out at least once a month.

Hotch, as you now call him, is keeping his distance but you noticed he's like that with everyone. At the start you thought it would be hard to gain his trust but then you discovered he was the one who recommended you for the job.

Well he and Rossi. You found yourself enjoying the older man's company. The better you know him the more he reminds you of your grandfather. Not by age, but his personality is so similar to your grandpa you started to think of him as your family though you wouldn't say that out loud.

Reid was a little shy at the start but he warmed up to you fairly quickly. He is a nerd and he was pleasantly surprised when he found out you are as well. He often lets out random facts during cases that no one understands except for you. Now they all know you are incredibly smart they just have no idea that you and Reid are only five IQ points apart.

You are doing well in your new team. You like the job and the people.

The only problem there is Morgan. And the only reason someone didn't get hurt or killed is because you weren't put in that kind of situation so far. And frankly you've had enough. Every time you are in the same room with him he's doing his best to ignore you even though you're supposed to work together. It doesn't help that he has a nickname for you.

_Princess. _

He must have heard it from Garcia, she called you that a few times before. But when he says it you can hear sarcasm in his voice. Every single time. You started to understand a long ago that his problem with you was not as much about who you are as about where you came from. Your money is the issue here.

He thinks that because you come from a wealthy family, that because you have money, you're some spoiled, privileged kid. But he has no idea about your life. Morgan thinks you go throwing your money away just because you can. He doesn't know that the only thing you spend your money on is your car. Because you love your car. And even then you never touched your trust fond.

You're trying to ignore him, and so far you're doing pretty good job. But you know that sooner or later you're going to snap if he doesn't stop. So here you are, sitting at your desk trying to ignore the world around you and concentrate on your paperwork.

You're so engrossed in the case you're reviewing you don't see the man that enters Hotch's office or them leaving the room couple of minutes later and Hotch motioning for him to go to the conference room.

You don't see him flash you a concerned look and you don't see him enter Rossi's office.

You don't know how much time passed but suddenly you feel a gentle hand on your shoulder. When you look up a pair of bright blue eyes is staring back at you. You smile at the blonde, something that comes to you easily since you started to work here.

"What's up JJ?" You love her name, Jennifer is beautiful name but it would be weird if you start calling her that. No one does.

Unfortunately.

At the sound of your voice Morgan and Reid both look your way.

"Hotch wants all of in the conference room in five." She tells you all.

"Do we have a case?" Reid asks his brow furrowed in confusion as JJ seems to have no knowledge of what is going on.

"I think so, but if we do than it's a bad one." She sighs and heads for the conference room. You watch her walk away, silently admiring her beauty.

You look away when you feel someone's eyes on you. You turn to Morgan and he is watching you curiously. You turn away and start to clear your desk as he and Reid is doing the same. They then head to the conference room and you're right behind them.

As you enter the room you see Rossi who is seated in his usual chair and JJ who is sitting next to him. Hotch is standing next to the monitor as he waits for the rest of the team to take their seats. You can hear the distant sound of Garcia's heals clicking from the office.

And then your gaze falls on him. He's sitting there with his hands on the arms of the chair his head bent down and his eyes closed. A sudden flash of anger courses through your body and freeze on the spot.

"You!" you breath out and quickly move towards him. You grab him by the collar and with a great force slam him into the nearest wall. "What are you doing here?" you growl.

He grabs for your arms and tries to struggle but you're too strong for him. You can hear Garcia's high pitched scream of panic and you know you scared her but in this moment you don't care, because he I here. The other agents finally wake up from their shock.

The only ones who don't look surprised are Hotch and Rossi. It is in that moment that you realize that they weren't trying to stop you even though they knew what would happen.

It is in that moment that you realize that they trust you.

That they _really_ trust you.

"Prentiss."

It's Rossi.

He steps closer to you and slowly puts his hand on your shoulder. You stiffen at the contact for a moment but relax in the other. You look at him and he smiles at you warmly.

"Emily, I know you're angry, ok? But you have to let him go. And you have to hear him out. Maybe that way you get the answers you are looking for."

You look Rossi in his eyes and see the honesty in them. In the last few weeks you started to open up to him. You spent a lot of time talking at the plane on the way home from the cases and also when there wasn't much paperwork to do. You never told him about what happened but you guess that since he was already here when you came in he was told by Hotch who was told by McQueen.

You turn to the detective again then slowly let him go and take a step back. He straightens up and lets out a breath he was holding without even knowing.

"Someone wants to tell us what is going on here?" Reid breaks the silent nervously and it's Hotch who goes to answer.

"Team, this is Detective Roy McQueen from NYPD. There had been two cases of kidnappings over the two last months. The victims are both young brunette boys in the age of twelve to fourteen years. They were taken from their homes and four days later their bodies were left at the doorstep of their own houses. They were tortured and their throats were slit."

You listen to those familiar words and you can see the images as if it's happening right in front of you. Your eyes are burning into Detective McQueen the whole time. Then a soft voice interrupts your train of thoughts.

"Well, how does Emily fit into this?" you look at JJ but stay quiet so she continues. "You two obviously know each other."

You look back at that bastard who stayed silent for the whole conversation.

"Yes we know each other." You pause for a moment as the others wait. "He killed my little brother."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: **Hi guys, sorry for the delay but here's chapter six.**

**hanzoo**

* * *

McQueen's 'No I didn't' can't almost be heard over the surprised shouts of JJ, Morgan, Garcia and Reid. Hotch and Rossi stayed but the look on their faces tells you that is not an information they had been given.

You stay silent, just glaring at the detective. He looks to the ground for a moment then pushes himself away from the wall and straightens out his suit. Finally he looks up at you.

"Look I know you hate me, Emily…" he says and pauses at the glare you send his way. "I mean, Agent Prentiss. But I didn't kill your brother."

"In my eyes you did." You snarl at him and take a step forward. "You could have saved him. You could have found him. I came to you for help, _Detective_. And you ignored me the second you heard my name."

You are shaking with fury, you need to get out of here. You're not changing you know that, you have much better control than that. But you need to break something and if you stay that 'something' will be McQueen's skull.

You start to back away from all of them when a gentle hand touches your forearm. You look to the side and blue eyes full of concern are staring back at you. You want to stay and tell her that you are fine, that she doesn't have to worry, but instead you shake your head, turn around and quickly walk out of the conference room.

You run for the elevator and push the up button. You need to breath and the images that hunt your mind right now are not helping.

You tried to forget about what happened, but how could you?

You still have dreams about that night, and the feelings of despair and sorrow are so overwhelming and real, you feel like instead of years it had been only minutes since it happened.

You open the door on the roof and the chilly spring air and sunlight hits your skin.

You need to breathe.

Meanwhile in the conference room the stunned silence is broken by Morgan who turns to Hotch.

"What the hell was that about, Hotch?" he asks with confusion. This is the first time he seriously starts to consider he might be a little too harsh on Prentiss.

He doesn't mind that much about her being a werewolf. No, he worked with a few like her in the past. But he also had the experience with rich spoiled kids. Those who brag with their money and to him Emily Prentiss is exactly that.

Hotch takes a deep breath and at Detective McQueen before looking at his agents.

"Sixteen years ago thirteen year old Ryan Prentiss went missing from his house. His older sister Emily reported it after she got home from a library and he wasn't there even thought he was supposed to. At the precinct Detective McQueen didn't believe her and sent her home." He sends a glare to the detective clearly disappointed.

"Four days later his body was found on the doorstep of the Prentiss residence…"

Before he can continue a quiet whisper interrupts him.

"Hotch…" the whole room turns to look at JJ. "Please don't tell me she was the one who opened that door." She says silently pleading for her boss to lie even though she already knows the answer.

Hotch looks to the ground for a moment. When he looks up again his eyes are sad.

"JJ… he was still alive when Emily found him. The killer must have been inexperienced that he made such a big mistake. She stayed with Ryan until the police got there, she tried to stop the bleeding. But it was too much."

"God, Em…" she whispers and runs out of the room knowing well where the older woman might have gone.

When she reaches the roof she fears a little of what she is about to find there.

JJ opens the door and looks around. It's silent except for the sound of traffic underneath.

Then she sees her.

Emily is leaning against the wall only a few feet from her. She can see she's breathing heavily. Maybe she's crying?

She takes a few steps closer to her. And when she's close enough she see her fingers are deep in the plaster of the wall. No not fingers.

It's her claws.

JJ swallows and takes one more step forward.

"Emily?"

The dark haired woman turns her head to her so quickly it's barely noticeable by naked eye. And in that moment JJ freezes. But she's not afraid.

Emily's eyes are dark yellow.

"Em… Hotch told us." She makes her way to the older woman and gently lays a hand on her arm. She feels the muscles under her fingers tense a little but they soon relax again.

Emily closes her eyes at the contact and when she opens them again their color is back to normal. Beautiful dark chocolate, JJ notes to herself.

"It's going to be ok, we are going to find that bastard." JJ says confidently.

Emily lets out a deep breath and rips her fingers out of the wall, the claws slowly disappearing. She looks into the blue eyes but quickly looks away.

"Sorry." She mumbles.

"It's fine, Em. I understand."

There's a quiet for a while, the two of them just standing there trying to figure out what to say.

"You know, that's why I joined the bureau, why I wanted to BIU. I wanted to find him. And I tried for years. My parents kept telling me to let it go, to not let that one event rule my life. But I couldn't let it go. I couldn't forget. Even now after all these years, I still have nightmares about that night."

JJ just listens knowing Emily is not a talker. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't be telling her this and she doesn't want to ruin this chance to get to know her better.

"I was out with our cousin, Tom. When I got home no one was there. My parents were out of town. And I just thought Ryan just went out with some friend so I wasn't concerned for him. But then hours later when I hadn't heard from him I tried to call his friends house. His mother told me her son was home and she didn't see Ryan in a few days, he told me the same thing. And I started to get worried. In the morning when he didn't show up I went to the police.

"You know what McQueen told me once he found out who I was?" she looks JJ in the eye and the blond can see the anger in hers. She shakes her head no. "He said: 'Don't worry lady, he's probably somewhere in the woods barking on some tree.'. I wanted to rip his throat out. In that moment I wanted to forget my control and kill the bastard. But I couldn't. So I went home and tried to convince myself that he was right, that Ryan was just out and that he was ok. I called my parents and they flew right in. They went to the police too but they were told that there was no evidence. That they can't do anything. Then three days later…"

She closes her eyes and shakes her head trying to shake the images out of her head.

"I'm so sorry, Em." JJ says quietly and lightly squeezes her hand.

"We should probably go back down. We can tell Hotch to do the briefing on the jet."

Emily just silently nods and together they head back to the BAU.

* * *

A/N: **Finally a little supernatural involved. I plan for it to get better, don't worry... :)**

**Let me know what you're thinking in you reviews, thanks...**

**hanzoo**


End file.
